Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to optical apparatuses such as interchangeable lenses each including a lens barrel and particularly relates to optical apparatuses each suitable to short distance image capturing (macro image capturing).
Description of the Related Art
An interchangeable lens for macro image capturing is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-047192. This interchangeable lens has an illumination function of illuminating an object with an illumination light from multiple light-emitting diodes (LEDs) provided in a front end portion of its lens barrel surrounding a lens disposed at a most object-side position in an optical axis direction of the lens barrel. This interchangeable lens is provided with, radially outside further than the LEDs in the front end portion of the lens barrel, an accessory attachment portion to which accessories such as optical filters are attachable.
Specifically, an internal screw for the attachment of the optical filter is formed in an inner circumference of a cylindrical portion protruding further than the LEDs toward the object side. This is because an engagement of an external screw of the optical filter with the internal screw requires a height in the optical axis direction.
However, the interchangeable lens disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-047192 may be unable to sufficiently illuminate the object since the illumination light from the LEDs is blocked by the cylindrical portion or is reflected by an inner surface of the optical filter attached inside the cylindrical portion so as to cover the LEDs.
Furthermore, in the macro image capturing, the cylindrical portion formed radially outside further than the LEDs and protruding toward the object side may contact an obstacle located around the object, which may be unable to bring the front end portion of the lens barrel sufficiently close to the object.